rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaune Arc
Jaune Arc is a character in the world of RWBY and leader of Team JNPR. His weapon of choice is Crocea Mors, which is a sword and a sheath; the sheath doubles as a collapsible shield. The weapon was handed down in his family from his great-great-grandfather, who fought in The War. He makes his first appearance towards the end of the first episode, throwing up in the airship and earning his temporary nickname, "Vomit Boy," from Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. Appearance Jaune is a teenage boy with messy blonde hair and dark-blue eyes. He wears a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee and black shoes with his symbol on the sole. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on it. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back. His sword is strapped to the left side of his waist in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield. He sleeps in blue full-body pajamas with blue bunny slippers. When he's in his classes, he sometimes wears the male school uniform that most of the other characters wear. Personality Jaune is not exactly the most suave individual in Beacon, though he does try very hard to portray himself as such. He is a fairly kindhearted person and means well, as shown when he helps Ruby up after the students’ arrival at Beacon. When asked why, he simply noted that it seemed like a good opportunity to make a new friend. He is not a spiteful person and instead is shown to be honorable, best seen when he defended Cardin Winchester from an Ursa Major despite being bullied and blackmailed by Cardin himself. Jaune also develops a sense of responsibility for his team and becomes protective of them after his conversation with Ruby. This leads him to confront Cardin after he ordered him to attack one of his teammates despite the possibility of being expelled from Beacon for disobeying. Instead, he mildly threatened Cardin to stop him from continuing to bother his team. Jaune can be seen as an outgoing person; however, his outgoing nature can get a little out of hand and backfire. He tends to come off as a bit of a womanizer in his attempts to get Weiss' attention after a small, sarcastic remark that she made about him in the amphitheater on the first day. In addition to Weiss, he also goes after Pyrrha, and eventually his advances become troubling enough to Weiss that she asks Pyrrha to help her out of the situation. Because of his family line, Jaune is obsessed with being a hero. However, he was never formally trained like the rest of his family; this causes him to lack self-esteem, which reflects in his willingness to do dishonest actions such as using fake transcripts to gain acceptance into Beacon. He also does not seem to be very proud of having a weapon given to him rather than earning or crafting it on his own, referring to his weapon as a simple "hand-me-down" instead of a "family heirloom." However, Jaune is shown to have a strong will even when outmatched against stronger enemies, especially when he is trying to protect someone or aid them in battle. During his fights, despite taking several highly-damaging attacks, Jaune refuses to give up. Abilities It is stated by Pyrrha in The Emerald Forest that Jaune has a lot of Aura. His Aura provides him with a healing factor, an ability which may not be common, as Weiss wasn't seen using it in the "White" Trailer. As seen in Forever Fall, Pt.2, Jaune can shield himself with his Aura, making him immune to incoming attacks. However, he didn't use this ability consciously, only activating it briefly on instinct. This most likely implies that, since his Aura has been recently unlocked, he still lacks the ability to use his semblance at will which has been implied to be protective in nature and is likened to a shield. In combat, Jaune is shown to be rather clumsy, stumbling in comparison to the agile movement of other students. However, Jaune has impressive defensive skills and physical strength. This can be seen during his fights against the creatures of Grimm where he was capable of holding the heavy claw of an Ursa Major long enough to counter and behead it in a single hit. In addition, he was able to block a powerful strike from a Death Stalker with his shield without getting injured or knocked back, which can also be attributed to the durability of his shield as well as showing the extent of his physical strength. In Episode 8, Jaune shows remarkable leadership skills, quickly grasping the tactical situation, forming the plan and coordinating its implementation, thus bringing down the Death Stalker. Despite his other abilities, Jaune seems to lack offensive abilities, as he was easily beaten by Cardin in their match. He was unable to defend himself from the Ursa while he tried to attack it, resulting in Jaune receiving strong blows from the Grimm and forcing Pyrrha to help him in the last second, demonstrating his inability to respond correctly to attacks. Trivia *Jaune's name is a reference to Jeanne d'Arc (Joan of Arc), a medieval French war heroine and martyr. *"Jaune" is the French word for yellow. *His symbol, two arcs, is a rainbow.DVD Commentary needed *During The Stray, it's shown that Jaune's sword is nearly identical to the one wielded by the man on the statue in front of Beacon Academy. *When frightened, Jaune has a very high-pitched scream. It was enough for Yang to mistake it for a girl's scream. **This might be a joke towards the cross-dressing heroine his name is based on. *Jaune Arc gets constantly harassed and bullied by Cardin Winchester. Joan of Arc was sentenced to being burned at stake by Henry Beaufort, the Bishop of Winchester, who was also a Cardinal. *Jaune may be allergic to the tree sap of the Forever Fall forest, as his face was swollen and he was speaking in a nasally voice after he gathered a large amount of it for Cardin and his team. *Jaune is one of the few characters (the other being Russel Thrush) who has a video that is not canon with the show. Monty created a rig of Jaune dancing and put it on his Facebook. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Beacon Academy Students Category:Team JNPR Category:Protagonists Category:Human